El sitio más embrujado de América
by Tofy-dei
Summary: Jake es secuestrado por el clan de cazadores y es arrastrado a través del país, pero cuando pasan por un pequeño pueblo en wyoming, el héroe local huele el peligro. Qué se supone que Danny haga con un dragón! pre PP, después de Hong Kong, mal resumen.


Jake despertó de un sobresalto. Estaba mareado, tenía náuseas y sentía como si el suelo se estuviese moviendo. De pronto el suelo realmente viró y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que estaba en un vehículo. El joven dragón intentó moverse, pero sus músculos no respondían. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que divisó fue su hocico rojo. Ok, no necesitaba alarmarse, podía estar en la camioneta del abuelo. Alejó su mirada de su nariz, viendo cadenas. Ya tenía mala vibra. Detrás de éstas notó cuchillas. Ahora estaba un poco preocupado. Pero lo que realmente atrapó su ojo fueron los báculos del clan de cazadores contra la pared. OK, hora de entrar en pánico.

-¡Mira, 89! ¡El dragón despertó!

-Rayos, 88. ¡Creí que lo habías sedado!

-¡Lo hice! Le di suficiente para dormir a un elefante.

-¡Es un dragón, tonto! ¡Ni de cerca es suficiente!

88 y 89? Bueno, eso explicaba un par de cosas. Qué bueno que eran ellos. Jake probablemente podría escaparse sin que lo notaran. Pero nuestro mareado dragón olvidó un pequeño detalle: no podía moverse; así que cuando lo intentó, todo lo que logró fue tambalearse y caer estruendosamente contra las cadenas. Sintió cómo un dardo le daba en las costillas y volvió a caer al suelo.

-A este ritmo nos quedaremos sin sedantes. ¿Cómo haremos para llegar a la costa oeste?

-No es lo ideal, pero capaz debamos matarlo antes.

Eso era algo que no quería oír. ¿Y a qué se referían con la costa oeste?¿Dónde estaban? El Dragón occidental sentía cómo las drogas surtían efecto y su último pensamiento fue un pedido de ayuda.

Danny se paseaba en su habitación mientras debía estar en la escuela. Volteó a mirar su cama ocupada, la criatura roja en ella roncó un poco. Quizás se pregunten: ¿cómo acabó el … dragón en su cama? Bueno, el joven mitad fantasma lo acababa de rescatar de una camioneta con equipo de caza. ¿Cómo? Estaba de camino a lo de Tucker cuando este vehículo sospechoso, que pasaba a su lado, hizo un estruendo, seguido por un disparo silenciado. Un humano normal nunca lo hubiera oído, pero por suerte para el dragón en su cama, Danny no era un humano corriente.  
Traspasó invisiblemente la pared de la camioneta y quedó anonadado por la criatura en el suelo, justo mientras los cazadores al frente discutían matarlo antes de llegar a destino. Capaz fue la influencia de Sam sobre él, pero el superhéroe fantasmal repentinamente sintió ganas de liberar al ser. Por supuesto, este sentimiento creció aún más cuando oyó el débil pedido de ayuda en su mente. Cómo lo había oído, Danny no lo sabía. Ni lo meditó, ya que inmediatamente hizo a la criatura invisible, intangible y la había removido del vehículo en movimiento, debatiendo cortamente a dónde llevarlo. Finalmente decidió que su casa era la mejor opción por ahora, siempre y cuando faltara a la escuela e hiciese a la criatura invisible cada vez que sus padres irrumpieran en su habitación, gritando "¡fantasmas!"

Y ahora allí estaba. Había mensajeado a Jazz y a Sam, dejándoles saber que una emergencia no fatal requería su presencia y esperó. Ni siquiera sabía si esta criatura era inteligente. De hecho, ahora que lo meditaba, quizás acababa de librar una bestia come hombres en su propia casa. El pensamiento lo alteró tanto que casi no oyó a la persona forzando la cerradura. Se abalanzó contra la criatura mágica, haciéndolos invisibles, justo antes de que su madre abriera la puerta. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Danny aguantó la respiración cuando Maddie se acercó demasiado a la cama y la cola del dragón, salvo que la bestia la corrió silenciosamente del camino. Fue entonces que el muchacho se dio cuenta de que su madre buscaba algo. ¿Pero qué?

-¿Dónde guardará este chico su diario?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.¡¿ Había invadido su privacidad para invadirla aún más?! ¡Eso sí que no! Prolongó su pierna hasta dicho cuaderno, haciéndolo invisible también de manera discreta, mientras le mandaba un texto sin mirar a su hermana: "Mamá está en mi alcoba. Deshazte de ella porfa." No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que lo había mandado y sonó el celular de su madre. Miró extrañada la llamada entrante, pero atendió.

-¿Jazz? ¿Qué ocurre?

-PREGÚNTALE SI ES UN FANTASMA.-gritó Jack desde abajo.

-Oh, vamos Jack, como si un fantasma fuera a… un segundo. ¿¡Es en serio?! ¡Quédate allí, Jazmincita! ¡No dejes que el chico fantasma escape!

Y así como así, su madre se había ido. Danny suspiró de alivio, tensándose ligeramente cuando la oyó gritar algo sobre comprarle un colchón nuevo luego. ¡Rayos! ¿Había olvidado quitarle el peso al dragón? Bueno, por suerte pensó que el colchón estaba viejo. Oyó la puerta de calle cerrarse de un portazo y se relajó.

-Eso estuvo cerca…

-¡Fuera de joda! Casi se se va a la goma con mi cola.

El chico fantasma casi muere de nuevo del susto, alejándose de un brinco de la voz inesperada. Sin embargo, el único otro ser en la alcoba era el dragón rojo en su cama. ¿Acababa de … hablar? La criatura también parecía estarlo inspeccionando escépticamente.

-No sos un cazador. ¿Quién sos?

-Em… mi nombre es Danny Phantom. ¿Quién eres tú?-Los ojos amarillos del dragón se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Nunca escuchaste del OcciDrantal, wacho?

-¿El qué?

-El Dragón … nada, dejá. Decime, ¿qué sos y dónde estoy? Digo, parecés un fantasma, pero no estás tratando de afanarle el cuerpo a nadie. … A menos que ya lo hayas hecho.-Dijo el dragón entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡¿Q Qué?! ¡NO! Éste es mi propio cuerpo, gracias. ¿Y qué hay con tu forma de hablar?

-¡Che, no jodas conmigo o te cago a trompadas!

-Un segundo: ¿Qué clase de dragón tiene acento?

Jake gruñó. Este fantasmucho lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Observó la habitación, todavía un poco drogado de lo que fuera que esos idiotas le habían inyectado. Alzó una ceja al ver la decoración de la NASA. ¿Acaso eso era un modelo de la primera nave que llegó a la luna?

-Sí, lo es. La maravillosa Apollo 11. Me llevó medio año completarla.

-Un segundo, ¿qué?

-Preguntaste por mi modelo, yo contesté.

-No recuerdo … preguntar en voz alta

-Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hiciste. Digo, el único momento donde tuvimos una suerte de comunicación telepática fue cuando estabas en esa camioneta, llorando por ayuda.

-¡Ey! ¡El OcciDrantal no llora!

-Claro … ¡_Alguien que me ayude, por favor! ¡Quien sea! _Suena a llanto a mis oídos.- Dijo Danny sonriendo de lado, ganándose otro gruñido y una fea mirada por parte del dragón. Parece que al "OcciDrantal" no le caían muy bien los fantasmas.

-Ya fue, macho. Sólo decime dónde flamas estoy para volverme volando a casa.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Danny. Oh, cielos. ¿No se había dado cuenta? ¡Cómo odiaba dar malas noticias! En vez de eso, decidió darle un espejo. Jake levantó una ceja y miró fijo al espectro, quien se veía muy incómodo. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta: sus alas se sentían raro. Oh no… Su miedo se confirmó a primera vista. No iba a volar muy pronto, considerando que le habían rasgado las alas…

-Uh, chabóoooon.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

-Sí, pasame un teléfono.

El fantasma lo miró raro. Un teléfono. Danny nunca había visto un dragón vivo antes y ¿este tipo le pedía un _teléfono? _¿A quién iba a llamar, de todas formas? La criatura pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y rodó sus ojos.

-¿Te pensás que soy el único dragón en el mundo?

-Bueno…

-¿Hace cuánto estiraste la pata, de todas formas? No sabés del mundo mágico, estás embrujando tu viejo cuarto, …

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién dijo nada de embrujar?! Además … ¿qué quieres decir con mundo mágico?

Jake suspiró y colgó la cabeza. Respiró profundo y comenzó a explicar todo sobre la comunidad mágica en el mundo entero: las tareas de un dragón, los tipos de criatura existentes, las características de cada una y cosas así. Cuando terminó habían pasado varias horas y el chico fantasma lo miraba atónito.

-Aunque todos le tienen cagaso a los fantasmas.

-Pues no me sorprende entonces no haber visto nunca una criatura mágica. Amity ha sido la ciudad más embrujada de Estados Unidos por un año ya.

-¡PARÁ, PARÁ, PARÁ!¿¡ESTOY DÓNDE?! ¡¿Amity no queda en Wyoming?!

-Em, sí. ¿Por qué, de dónde eres?

\- … Nueva York…

Danny hizo una mueca. Eso era mucha distancia como para volar con alas rotas. La puerta de la casa se abrió, haciendo saltar al mitad fantasma. Corrió a su puerta y, mientras dos aros de luz lo transformaban en humano, le dijo al dragón que se escondiera en su armario y pasase desapercibido, justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, llegando a la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a su hermana cerrándola. Jazz pegó un grito al verlo.

-¿Danny? ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? ¡Primero me dices que algo te retuvo y luego me dices que saque a mamá de tu habitación! Por favor, dime que no estuviste masturbándote todo el día o estaré realmente enojada.

-Pero qué… ¡No me estuve masturbando! ¡Me topé con una situación muy dura!

-Sigue sonando a masturbación.

-Jazz, por última vez: ¡NO ME ESTUVE TOCANDO!

-Posta. Sólo me salvó.

El héroe fantasmal salto por cuarta vez en el día, rotó en el aire y vio a un muchacho como de su edad a los pies de la escalera. El muchacho tenía pelo negro con reflejos verdes, ojos rasgados, medio petiso y usaba cargos azules con una chaqueta roja. Lo más extraño, sin embargo, era que este chico tenía la voz del dragón.

Jake inspeccionó a los hermanos Fenton. Había deducido el apellido basado en que todo en la casa estaba etiquetado "X Fenton" y también había razonado que los padres de este chico eran cazadores de algún tipo, si la enorme cantidad de armas avanzadas repartidas por la casa eran indicios de su profesión. Pero la hermana de este chico parecía bastante normal. Se le acercó y extendió la mano.

-Me llamo Jake Long. Encantado.

-Jasmine Fenton. Igualmente. ¿Cómo es eso de que mi hermano te salvó?

-Me estaban secuestrando. Pasa que mi viejo amasa una linda cantidad de plata, además de que mi vieja es dueña de un catering muy exitoso. Calculo que esos lacras querían guita fácil.

-Ajam. ¿Y por qué no te llevó a la policía todavía? Por lo que me dijo, te rescató a las siete de la mañana.

Jake no sabía qué decir. No tenía problema en revelarse ante una criatura mágica, pero esta chica era humana hasta donde sabía. Y Danny se había transformado en humano, por lo cual era seguro asumir que su magia, fuera la que fuese, era un secreto.

-Porque se enteró, Jazz.- Fue la útil respuesta del fantasma.

Jake se le quedó mirando. ¿De qué se había enterado? El alarido que provino de la hermana del otro le lastimó sus sensibles orejas dracónicas. Ella luego procedió por tomar al neoyorkino del cuello de la chaqueta y perforarlo con la mirada de manera amenazante.

-¡¿Lo estás chantajeando?!

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Con qué lo chantajearía?

-Con el hecho de que es mitad fantasma, por ejemplo.

El chico abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué era un mitad fantasma siquiera? Podría jurar por su vida que ni el abue ni Foo habían mencionado algo así jamás. Miró de reojo al aparentemente sólo MITAD criatura mágica, quien sólo asintió y el dragón entendió. Este tipo iba a guardar su escamoso secreto, pero tendría que hacer su parte.

-Mirá, eso me importa un carajo. ¡El flaco me acaba de salvar la vida! Sólo me quiero ir a casa. ¿Puedo usarles el teléfono? … ¿Por favor?

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, inspeccionándolo, hasta que decidió que estaba diciendo la verdad. Le soltó la chaqueta y lo guió al teléfono más cercano de la casa. Jake suspiró nervioso. Después de todo, no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado desaparecido. Levantó el tubo y marcó el número de su casa. Luego de un par de tonos, su madre atendió.

-¡Hola ma! ¿Qué tal?

-¡JAKE! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LLAMASTE?! ¡ESTABÁMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS!- El joven dragón hizo una mueca cuando oyó a los Fenton dar risitas tras él.

-Está bien, ma. Estoy bien ahora. Estoy en Amity, Wyoming. Y la razón por la que no llamé… voy a tener que decirte después. ¿Puede el abuelo venir a buscarme? No tengo _alas _exactamente.

Oyó su reacción de sorpresa. Gracias al cielo había entendido el doble sentido en su oración. Ella le preguntó nuevamente dónde estaba y luego de que él le asegurara de que tenía su celular consigo se despidieron y el OcciDrantal casi muere de la vergüenza cuando ella le dijo que lo quería. Colgó luego de la apresurada respuesta e intentó mantener su sonrojo bajo control cuando volteó a mirar al mitad fantasma, quien sonreía socarronamente.

-¿_Yo también te quiero?_ Alguien es un hijito de mami.

-Como si tú pudieses hablar, Sr. _me voy secretamente a acampar con mamá._\- replicó su hermana. Pues si a Jake no le había agradado antes, lo hacía ahora.

El otro chico se sonrojó en un extraño color violeta y cambió de tema, en favor de inventar algo creíble por lo cual Jake estuviera ahí. Dicho muchacho se alegraba de que Jazz quisiera pasar tan desapercibida como ellos.

**buenaaas! Para los que no me conocen, mi apodo es Tofy. suelo escribir en inglés, pero ante la respuesta que tuvo este crossover y que no quiero dejar a la mitad del mundo afuera, estoy traduciéndolo. este fic ya está terminado y estoy trabajando en la secuela, por lo que no necesitan preocuparse, porque van a llegar al final de la historia. muchos se han de preguntar qué es ese acento que usa Jake en este fic: pues es el acento de la capital de Argentina. noté que en el doblaje Jake hablaba el mismo neutro que sus amigos y familia, cosa que no concuerda con el audio en inglés, por lo que usé el acento que conozco más: el de mi ciudad. en caso de que no entiendan alguna palabra que use, no duden en consultarme. pondré un diccionario de dichas palabras al final del siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
